C
Session 4 28th Jan 2018 * Investigated the docks address ** Ambushed by 3 people dressed in dark leathers ** Agatha is hit by a ballista bolt and almost killed instantly! ** One of the attackers has a small piece of paper wrapped about some food which had the logo for Oxilia emporium on it * Tried to find the scribe who had translated the text ** Heard that they had a little drinking problem and could be found at the tavern on 134 Broadoak street ** Arrived at this address to find lots of guards milling about and a body being taken away *** Body was of the scribe who had "fallen" out of a window and broken their neck *** Borris attempts to convince the guards that he was a good friend to the deceased and eventually get arrested and forced to fight in a training match against one of the guards magi. *** Borris kills the mage after covering him in grease and setting them alight! Session 3 14th Jan 2018 * Went to the copper cornet bar to meet with the underworld contacts ** Walked into a trap ** Killed 3 bards and 2 other people before an assassin turned up ** Note on the assassin written in some form of code * Encrypted note was deciphered by two different people ** Orndacic from the temple of Psylaa said that the note was a order for various items with an address at the docks ** Ungrem (Cleric of Psyla) said that the note was an address, 134 Broadoak street *** Also identified the symbol on the assassin as the "six stars of valis", although the symbol did not 100% match * Went to 134 Broadoak street which turned out to be a tavern ** Found a suspicious halfling called Simrelda by passing around the encrypted note Session 2: Sunday 14th Jan 2018 * Lumik accompanies Telchal to Lord Galdanars estate looking for Vander, he is not at home but the butler says that the stable master took him to the Bloom moon taven. ** Searching high end taverns for Vander they find nothing * Heading to the copper cornet Inn, the party is attacked by the group which they had paid to gather information on the poison Furi. ** An assassin dressed in high quality chain mail is slain, his last words are Yulhulm Achathoth ** The assassin is carrying a parchment written in an unknown language along with a +1 dagger, cold iron short sword and 75 pieces of gold. a small tattoo is located on his upper arm. Session 1: Sunday 7th Jan 2018 * Lord Galdanar Silverleaf has been murdered in the Elven city of Balisdur (Located on the borders between the theocracy of valdramier and Talandir), lord Elnar has hired you to investigate this issue. ** Son Vander Silverleaf - Joined his sister and father for a drink and left around 10:15 pm ** Daughter Kormal Silverleaf - Had a drink with her father at around 10 pm and left around 11 pm ** Elven gardener gave a tour of the grounds including the glass house where species from Chosa are grown, this collection includes the Miaa plant. ** Head of the house (Martel, elf) gave the party one of the bottles of wine which Lord Galdanar Silverleaf was drinking. These bottles cam from a group of visiting gnomes from the tropical jungles of Chosa, who were looking to have the Arcanmancers of Kydriel set up an enclave within there new city. *** Visiting group was from the city of Blackhelm (a new Calaion (light elves) city) on the continent of Chakosa. *** Group was lead by Lorsan, protector of light. ** Sanzig (Dragonborn) maid ** Elas Windwalker (Elf, house mage) *** Crafted a series of rings for all the members of the family which allow for messages to be sent and received (up to 25 words per message) ** Dain (Halfling stable master) - Dain informed the party that Vander has been frequenting the latest club called "The blood moon" recently, and that he went here on the night of his fathers death. * Furi (Poison) - this is the poison which was used to kill Lord Galdanar Silverleaf, as identified by Nasir Revven (a high ranking cleric of Kyhulla). ** Furi is a very expensive Neurotoxin which is rare and hard to come by * Miaa plant - leaves from the Miaa plant can be added to find wines to alter the flavour profiles, if prepared and grown in specific ways the Miaa leaves can have the effect of delaying certain neurotoxins. * Telchal Salixious - rich noble, playboy and party of Vander (frequents the Bloodmoon Tavern) * Arena of Yeth - Located within the southern trade district, the arena of Yeth is a martial arena run by priests of Yeth. ** Agatha and Obira won a tag team match at the arena with odds at 5:1 ** Talli is the current arena champion (as of 1293 DR) * Obira tried to steal an ornate looking silver sword covered in divine runes from the Valdramier embassy in Balisdur. He tripped an alarm, when Obira tried using the sword to fight the guards he fell unconscious. Category:Player Group Category:Campaign Category:C&D Group